1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-purpose medical device.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to a combination endotracheal tube holder and interosseous transfusion apparatus holder.
2. Prior Art
Proper and efficient emergency medical care is often essential to prevent premature death, irreparable bodily injury and to ensure fast, efficient patient recovery. To this end, the prior art provides a vast array of exemplary apparatus and methods that emergency medical care technicians and doctors may use in virtually every medical emergency and non-emergency situation.
During many emergency and non-emergency medical procedures, endotracheal tubes are frequently installed into and through the mouth and trachea of the patient for communicating oxygen to the patient's lungs. To hold the endotracheal tube in place, the prior art provides an array of apparatus, commonly referred to as endotracheal tube holders, engagable with the head of the patient and the endotracheal tube for preventing the patient from removing the endotracheal tube and for preventing the endotracheal tube from becoming inadvertently dislodged.
The prior art endotracheal tube holders, although impressive, are of limited utility having no other use. In other words, the prior art endotracheal tube holders are limited by their construction for the single use of holding an endotracheal tube.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose apparatus movable from a first configuration for holding an orally routed apparatus with a patient and a second configuration for holding a non-orally routed apparatus with a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that easy to install.
Yet another object of the instant invention is the provision of enhancing the utility of known endotracheal tube holders.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of increasing the ease and efficiency of medical technicians and doctors to administer emergency and non-emergency care to infants, children and adults.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that is inexpensive.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that is safe.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose apparatus that is compact and easy to store and transport.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved method for holding an orally routed apparatus and for holding an interosseous transfusion apparatus with a patient.